Hogwort Mail
by coatofjetblackarmor
Summary: Lupin sends Harry and others a survey.Neville up!
1. Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yah.  
  
Hogwort-Mail!  
  
Dear Harry, I am sending you a survey. Fill it out and send it back to me. I will send it to someone else; they send it back to me, so on and so forth.  
  
From,  
  
R.M Lupin  
  
1.What is your favorite thing to do? Relax for once.  
  
2.What is your least favorite thing to do? Am I allowed to echo replies?  
  
3.Who is your favorite teacher? Dumbledore, I guess.  
  
4.Who is your least favorite teacher? Snape.  
  
5.If you won 10000 Galleons, what would you do with them? Give them to the Weasleys.  
  
6.Nimbus or Firebolt? Lupin, what is wrong with you?  
  
7.What's your biggest hope? That Snape gets fired.  
  
8.What do you think of surveys? It depends how long they are.  
  
9.Owl, Cat, or Toad? Take a deep breath, that's my boy.  
  
10.Where is your ideal place to live? Hogwarts.  
  
11.What is your motto? "There is nothing to fear if you forget fear"  
  
12.Favorite school year? My third.  
  
13.Favorite spell? Accio.  
  
14.Who is most likely to respond? Ron.  
  
15.Who is least likely to respond? Neville. 


	2. Ron

Ron  
  
Hogwort-Mail!  
  
Dear Ron, I am sending you a survey. Fill it out and send it back to me. I will send it to someone else; they send it back to me, so on and so forth.  
  
From,  
  
R.M Lupin  
  
1.What is your favorite thing to do? Get the spotlight.  
  
2.What is your least favorite thing to do? Be fined.  
  
3.Who is your favorite teacher? Hagrid when the animal isn't dangerous.  
  
4.Who is your least favorite teacher? Snape.  
  
5.If you won 10000 Galleons, what would you do with them? I'd buy a new house, and buy a Firebolt like Harry, and...  
  
6.Nimbus or Firebolt? Both are great, but Firebolts are bloody brilliant!  
  
7.What's your biggest hope? That I win 10000 galleons.  
  
8.What do you think of surveys? Gotta agree with Harry.  
  
9.Owl, Cat, or Toad? I wish I had one of those...  
  
10.Where is your ideal place to live? A mansion.  
  
11.What is your motto? "Money is good"  
  
12.Favorite school year? My first.  
  
13.Favorite spell? I do not know.  
  
14.Who is most likely to respond? Seamnus.  
  
15.Who is least likely to respond? Hermione. 


	3. Hermione gets mad

Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione, I am sending you a survey. Fill it out and send it back to me. I will send it to someone else; they send it back to me, so on and so forth.  
  
From,  
  
R.M Lupin  
  
1.What is your favorite thing to do? Stay with Harry and Ron.  
  
2.What is your least favorite thing to do? Get expelled!  
  
3.Who is your favorite teacher? I will not pick favorites!  
  
4.Who is your least favorite teacher? I will not pick least favorites!  
  
5.If you won 10000 Galleons, what would you do with them? Build a school of my own.  
  
6.Nimbus or Firebolt? I support Harry, so therefore, Firebolt.  
  
7.What's your biggest hope? That the school year will last longer.  
  
8.What do you think of surveys? They're OK if your sane about them.  
  
9.Owl, Cat, or Toad? Cat = Crookshanks.  
  
10.Where is your ideal place to live? Wherever I'm supposed to.  
  
11.What is your motto? "There is no substitute for a good education"  
  
12.Favorite school year? Once again, I DO NOT PICK FAVORITES!  
  
13.Favorite spell? ARRRRRRRGGGG!  
  
14.Who is most likely to respond? Everyone except for Neville has responded.  
  
15.Who is least likely to respond? You don't have any ideas, I hope... 


	4. Neville forgets

Neville  
  
Dear Hermione, I am sending you a survey. Fill it out and send it back to me. I will send it to someone else; they send it back to me, so on and so forth.  
  
From,  
  
R.M Lupin  
  
1.What is your favorite thing to do? Remember something...  
  
2.What is your least favorite thing to do? Forget what my last word was...  
  
3.Who is your favorite person? I forget...  
  
4.Who is your least favorite person? Snape...  
  
5.If you won 10000 Galleons, what would you do with them? Build a Super-Rememberall that tells you what you forgot.  
  
6.Nimbus or Firebolt? The one with easier directions.  
  
7.What's your biggest hope? That I get a new memory.  
  
8.What do you think of surveys? When you can remember what you wrote they're fine.  
  
9.Owl, Cat, or Toad? Toad, I guess...  
  
10.Where is your ideal place to live? A place where I can remember things.  
  
11.What is your motto? "I Have Forgotten"  
  
12.Favorite school year? I forgot again...  
  
13.Favorite spell? The one that restores memory.  
  
14.Who is most likely to respond? You, Lupin...  
  
15.Who is least likely to respond? Do you have any ideas...that I can remember? 


End file.
